criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
...In the Crater
The Animal allies are under attack, but even if they survive what else will they find? Summary This episode begins during the combat started in Episode 255: Meanwhile... details of combat can be found below. After combat ends the Plague Jackal and the Biium move away from the battlefield as Mother Mantis takes extra time to rip apart the body of the last monster. Bravest Rabbit quickly gets into a defense position, in case this is going to lead to another fight. Mother Mantis yells "That's my rabbit." Refering to Eldest Rabbit, who has spent all of the fight in the Bravest Rabbit's backpack. When Eldest Rabbit sees the carnage he says, "Well done." At this point he introduces the different animals to each other, and we learn their names. Longshanks being an outsider and having never meet Eldest Rabbit, offers to help the group fight Spud. Eldest Rabbit explains that he gathered this group together because he has friends that are moving to strike against the Lord of the Feywild. Bravest Rabbit is a bit dismayed that they are working with non-rabbits but Eldest Rabbits says they need the skills of these other animals. With that Eldest Rabbit says they need to head out because they are still looking for one more. Eldest Rabbit shares that he believes that the monsters the group just faces are created when the big crystal plazas appear. In the distance the group can see a huge platform with huge stone statues of Eladrin on it. Characters Players Characters #Bravest Rabbit played by Rob #Mother Mantis played by Adriana #Biium played by Matthew #Plague Jackal played by Stephen. #Longshanks played Brian NPC's #Eldest Rabbit Mentioned #Spud Combat The combat here is between our furry phylax of five friends and four gelatinous monsters inside the crater left by a giant Golden kind when it died continues where Episode 255: Meanwhile... leaves off. Round 3 *''Mother Mantis starts by changing her stance to Fighting Furry she then uses Dancer on the Sea of Battle to attack Spooky which hits. She the uses Fighting Furry, and Furry of Blows. Dancer on the Sea of Battle also attacks Stalky but misses. This Bloodies Spooky and he is left on his back. *''Orange uses a burst to attack Mantis, Biium, and Longshanks. This creates chance for Biium to take an opportunity attack, but he misses. Orange then hits Biium, and Longshanks but not Mantis. *''Biium'' channels the fire to create a phoenix using Essence of Arcane Blood and a natural 20 is rolled. This kills Orange. Finally Biium uses Thunder Buffer. *''Rabbit'' digs himself out of pile of Frozen Locusts and has end his turn because the character was dazed. *''Spooky'' attacks Mother Mantis. The first ice attack hits, the second attack also hits. * Plague Jackal ''uses his Feral Mauling to attack and hits. * ''Squirrels attacks the rabbit and hits. * Stalky ''attacks Jackal with ice. The first attack hits, the second attack hits as well. This leaves Jackal Bloodied. * ''Longshanks starts by using Healing Word to heal Jackal. Longshanks then attacks using Vicious Mockery which hits Spooky. Longstanks uses an Action point, this lets him spend an healing surge, the he uses Hideous Laughter on Stalky, and rolls a natural 20. This leaves Stalky blooded. Round 4 *''Mother Mantis uses Break the Stone to move then attack which hits, she then uses Furry of Blows. This kills Spooky. *''Orange ''is dead *''Biium ''now changes the blue light around him to become a dragon that attacks Squirrels with Palest Flames which misses. But this still does half damage. *''Rabbit uses Reckless Strike but misses on a natural 1, then uses Boosting Stride to move out the way and get temporary hit points. This does allow a Opportunity Attack against him, which does hit. *''Spooky'' is dead. *Plague Jackal uses Blighted Agony to attack which misses. *''Squirrels'' attacks Longshanks but he misses. *''Stalky attacks Jackal with ice and misses on both attacks. *''Longshanks uses Chill Song Stroke against Squirrels ''which hits. This also allows Jackal to move. Round 5 *''Mother Mantis ''uses Capturing Claws and hits. This kills ''Stalky *''Biium turns red using this Spark Form to attack ''Squirrels. '' *''Rabbit ''jumps to attack and misses, but marks his target *''Plague Jackal ''uses Pounce to attack. *''Squirrels attacks Rabbit and misses. *''Stalky'' is dead *''Longshanks'' uses War Song Strike but misses. He then shifts into bird and flys out of the way. Round 6 *''Mother Mantis uses her many tiny arms to attack with Thri-Kreen Claws but misses. She then attacks with Dance of Swords but misses. *''Biium, ''having had trouble attacking with lighting decides to attack with thunder in the form of a hand that turns cyclone. to attack with Swirling Stars. ''Squirrels is blooded *''Rabbit uses Precise Strike and hits ''Squirrels. '' *''Jackal attacks with Rendering Claws but misses with a natural 1. *''Squirrels'' attacks Rabbit and hits. Leaving Rabbit blooded. *''Longshanks ''uses Majestic Word to heal Rabbit. ''Longshanks ''then attacks using Vicious Mockery but misses. Round 7 *''Mother Mantis ''uses Finishing Move to attack ''Squirrels ''this hits and kills him. End of Combat Links Offical Post MP3 Category:Combat Category:Episodes Category:Fen of Winters Category:Other half Category:Feywild